Two and a Half Men
Two and a Half Men is a American television sitcom that airs on CBS, the series was created by Chuck Lorre and Lee Aronsohn, it stars Charlie Sheen, Jon Cryer, Ashton Kutcher, and Angus T. Jones, it first aired on September 22, 2003, and has since aired eleven seasons every subsequent year. The show was revamped after Charlie Sheen was fired from the show. The ninth season premiered on September 19, 2011 with Sheen's character being killed off and being replaced with a new character being portrayed by Ashton Kutcher. As of the eleventh season, Angus T. Jones was downgraded to a recurring role and was replaced by Amber Tamblyn, who portrays the lesbian daughter of Sheen's character. Premise Season 1 After his wife Judith divorces him, Alan Harper moves in with his jingle writer brother, Charlie Harper in his Malibu Beach House with Alan's growing son, Jake staying on weekends. Meanwhile, Charlie is in casual sexual relationships with numerous women until the sixth season as he becomes engaged to Chelsea but she breaks it off. Charlie then flies to Paris in the eighth season finale in the pursuit of Rose who is first introduced as a stalker. Season 9-10 It is revealed that Charlie has been killed in Paris, as he "slipped" in the front of a moving train as some suspect that it was Rose that pushed him since he cheated on her with a girl in the shower. Evelyn puts his beach house up for sale, and Alan has nowhere else to live. Alan is about to spread Charlie's ashes over the deck, but a internet billionaire named Walden Schmidt appears wet and lost. Alan helps Walden as he tried to commit suicide in the ocean since his wife, Bridget is going to divorce him for being immature. Walden then decides to buy the beach house and Alan also becomes his roommate. Meanwhile, Jake is now a teenager and after he graduates high school decides to join the Army, he is soon stationed in Japan. During the tenth season, Zoey tells Walden there is someone else and she can't marry him since he proposed to her and Lindsey breaks up with Alan as she feels they don't have that spark in their relationship anymore. Season 11 A woman shows up to the Beach House and claims she is Charlie's long-lost daughter, Jenny Harper as Charlie kept her as a secret and the last time she saw him was at her 4th birthday party. She soon moves in with Walden and Alan, they soon find out that she is a lesbian and is just like her father. Meanwhile, Walden is still looking for a relationship but hasn't find a good woman yet. Alan and Lindsey start having secret sex and when Lindsey's new boyfriend, Larry is not around. Cast and Characters Main *Charlie Sheen (seasons 1 - 8) as Charlie Harper, Alan's older brother, Jake's uncle, a jingle writer and kids' songs performer and the owner of the Malibu Beach House. In Season 9, Charlie "dies" while in Paris with Rose. After Charlie's "death", Alan and Jake sold his beach house to Walden Schmidt. the character reappeared in Why We Gave Up Women, played by Kathy Bates. *Jon Cryer (seasons 1 - present) as Alan Harper, Charlie's younger chiropractor brother, who moves in with his brother when he loses his house after his wife kicks him out. In Season 9, After Charlie's "death", Alan co ntinues to live the Malibu Beach House with Walden Schmidt after he buys the house. As of Slowly and in a Ciruclar Fashion, Alan and Walden are the current owners of the Malibu Beach House. *Ashton Kutcher (seasons 9 - present) as Walden Schmidt, an Internet billionaire with a broken heart. Kutcher replaced Sheen for the ninth season subsequent to Sheen's firing and his character being "killed off". He buys The Malibu Beach House atfer it went on sale by Alan and Jake, who became Walden's housemates after Charlie's "passing." He is Alan and Jake housemate. As of Slowly and in a Ciruclar Fashion, Walden and Alan are the current owners of the Malibu Beach House. *Angus T. Jones (seasons 1 - 10) as Jake Harper, son of Alan, nephew of Charlie, who lives with them on weekends. In Season 9, After Charlie's "death", Jake continues to stay at the Malibu Beach House on weekends with Alan and Walden. After graduating high school; Jake jioned the army and left Malibu at the season. *Amber Tamblyn (seasons 11 - present) as Jenny Harper, the daughter of Charlie Harper. She last saw him at her 4th birthday. She appears on the front door of the beach house, looking for Alan. not long after, she moves in with Alan and Walden. *Marin Hinkle (seasons 1 - present) as Judith Harper-Melnick, Alan's ex-wife and mother of Jake. *Melanie Lynskey (starring seasons 1-2; recurring seasons 3-present) as Rose, the Harpers' strange neighbor and Charlie's stalker. *Conchata Ferrell as Berta (season 2 - present), Charlie, Alan and Walden's sharp-tongued house keeper. *April Bowlby (seasons 3-4, 10) as Kandi, Charlie's girlfriend, then girlfriend and wife of Alan, then Alan's ex-wife and Judith's best friend. *Jennifer Bini Taylor (seasons 6-7,9) as Chelsea Melini, Charlie's girlfriend for most of season six, who has moved into his house by the end of the season. She then becomes Charlie's fiancée in season seven. (While credited on-screen among the main cast during the seventh season, CBS press releases billed her as a recurring character.) In season 9, Chelsea re-appeared for Charlie's funeral. *Holland Taylor (seasons 1 - present) as Evelyn Harper, Charlie and Alan's conceited mother, Jake's grandmother and a High-Powered Los Angeles Realtor and Broker. Recurring *Ryan Stiles (season 2, 4-present) as pediatrician Dr. Herbert "Herb" Melnick, Judith's goofy, train-hobbyist second husband, possible father to Judith's daughter, Jake's stepfather and Charlie's buddy. *Emmanuelle Vaugier (seasons 3, 5-7, 9) as Mia, ballet teacher, Charlie's ex-fiance. In Season 9, Mia re-appeared for Charlie's "funeral". *Jane Lynch (seasons 1, 3-9) as Dr. Linda Freeman, Charlie, Alan and Walden's adept, incisive, sarcastic, but money-hungry psychiatrist. *J. D. Walsh (seasons 1, 3, 4, 6-8) as Gordon, a pizza delivery guy, Rose's former boy-friend, or rather a substitute for Charlie. *Kelly Stables (season 6-8) as Melissa, Alan's receptionist who briefly dated Charlie before starting an intermittent relationship with Alan. *Courtney Thorne-Smith (season 7-present) as Lyndsey McElroy, Alan's girlfriend and the mother of Jake's best friend, Eldridge. *Graham Patrick Martin (season 7-9) as Eldridge McElroy, Jake's best friend whose mother Lyndsey is currently dating Alan. At the end of the season, Eldridge and Jake joined the army and left Malibu. *Judy Greer (season 9-present) as Bridget Schmidt, Walden's ex-wife as of "What A Lovely Landing Strip" *Mimi Rogers (season 9-present) as Robin Schmidt, Walden's mother. *Carl Reiner (seasons 7 - 8, 11- present) as Marty Pepper, Evelyn's 91/5 year old boyfriend. Main Chart Recurring Chart Episodes Main article: List of Episodes A total of 229 episodes have aired in 11 seasons. Season 8 ended pre-maturely due to Sheen's visit to the rehab, and later his firing. In May 2011, Chuck Lorre announced a re-booted season 9, with Ashton Kutcher joining the cast as a main character. In Other Media Sheen, Cryer and Jones have made appearances in media other than the regular episodes. Crossover with CSI: Crime Scene Investigation CSI's episode Two and a Half Deaths serve as cross-over with Two and a Half Men's episode "Fish in a Drawer". The writers of the respective shows swapped, and Sheen, Cryer and Jones appeared in Two and a Half Deaths in a cameo, while George Eads (a main cast member of CSI) cameoed in Fish In A Drawer. Due Date Ethan Tremblay (played by Zach Galifianakis in the 2010 film Due Date) plays Jake's tutor Stu at the end of the film. Sheen, Cryer and Jones (deleted scene only) all make cameo in the scene. The Simpsons Homer Simpson switches on the T.V. and watches a cartoonized version of Two and a Half Men, with Sheen, Cryer and Jones appearing in it. Family Guy Sheen, Cryer and Jones appear in an episode in a cartoonized version, with Sheen providing voice as himself. Mexican commercial thumb|Parody from Mexico for Two and Helf Men with [[Ashton Kutcher speaking Spanish.|300px|right]] Ashton Kutcher took part in a Mexican commercial satellite television called "Yoo". The commercials are a parody of Two and Helf Men. "Adrian de la Torre helped Ashton to speak Spanish. The actors are: * Ashton Kutcher - Walden Schmidt * Claudia Bollate - Berta Before two and a half men Charlie sheen, Jon cryer and Ryan stiles work on the film hot shots in 1991 Category:Browse Category:Television Shows